Pokémon Daycare
Pokémon Daycare (のは、ポケットモンスターの世話を見てみましょう！''Let's Take Care of Pokémon!) is an ''Pokémon upcoming title for the Wii U, currently being developed by X-Scissor. The game is connectable with the Nintendo DS games, Pokémon Black Version, White Version, Black 2, and White 2. Gameplay At the beginning of the game, a Mii is selected to be the owner of a daycare. The player will control the Mii, and have the ability to interact with Pokémon. The daycare starts out with ten Pokémon in their Basic evolutional stage. Often, computer-generated Miis or other players' Miis may come down to your daycare and ask them to take care of his/her Pokémon for . However, whenever you are taking care of another player's Pokémon, it may not evolve. Every Pokémon, including shiny Pokémon and special Formes, has a 3D model. You may play minigames with the Pokémon at your daycare, and they can gain experience points to level up, similar to the way they do in main series games. Pokémon that have the ability to evolve may evolve in the daycare, through getting items or leveling up. The player may also interact with Pokémon outside of minigames, by petting them, carrying them, or doing simple things like tossing a ball back and forth. As you play the game more often, you will get the opportunity to adopt more of your own Pokémon with . Other players may also give away their Pokémon via Wi-Fi, or computer-generated Miis may do the same. Pokémon can be transferred to the game to work as a simple storage system, to gain experience points by playing, or to breed, like in the normal daycare homes in the main series games. You can also transfer Pokémon from the games for the Nintendo DS, Pokémon Black Version, White Version, Black 2, and White 2. You may interact with them the same way you do with normal Pokémon obtained in the normal game. Breeding The player may group Pokémon in the daycare. If two Pokémon are in the same Egg Group, and they are opposite genders, they may breed (although only if it says they "get along" and they are offscreen for five minutes). The female Pokémon will be holding an egg, and the player may take it, if he/she chooses. The Masuda method is still present in this game. The mother and/or father may walk around with the Pokémon hatched from the Egg if they are put in the same area. Eggs can be hatched by walking around while carrying them, with the same amount of steps as in the main series games. Stamina Pokémon have limited stamina in this game. As they play and run around, their stamina will go down. Eventually, their stamina will go down all the way, and they will have to rest in the bedroom, or be healed by using certain berries or potions. A Pokémon's stamina will also slowly go up if they stay sitting down for about 10 minutes. Online Players can connect with other daycare homes after connecting to the Nintendo Network via Wi-Fi Connection. Players can choose whether they want to head out and play at other players' daycare homes, or if they want other players to come to their home. You may speak to each other via WiiSpeak or a USB Keyboard, and you can interact with other daycare owners' Pokémon the same way you do at your own daycare home. The Daycare Before starting the game, the player must give a name to the daycare he/she bought. The default name is "PokéHome". The daycare contains locations made specifically for certain types of Pokémon. The daycare also works as a Pokémon storage for Generation V games. At every location that there isn't an attraction, there is a grassy field (outdoors), and simply a carpet (indoors). Pokémon will walk around normally on the field or the carpet when not playing at an attraction. The field and carpet can both hold up to 100 Pokémon each. Indoors Counter The counter is where visitors come. Visitors may leave their Pokémon for the daycare to take care of. Occasionally, Pokémon from the wild can be found, and the player may take them in, or leave it be. Also, other players of the game may walk up to the counter and request for their Pokémon to be taken care of. The counter is found at the northwest part of the inside of the daycare. Bedroom The bedroom is where Pokémon can sleep to restore their stamina. There are eight beds in the room, meaning only up to eight Pokémon may be stored here. The player must assist smaller Pokémon on getting into bed. Pokémon will sleep for up to thirty minutes. The bedroom is found at the north part of the inside of the Daycare. Toybox The toybox simply holds all of the toys. Only 60 toys can be stored at once, and only 30 toys can be out at once, so when the Toy count is at maximum, it will be required to throw away or sell some toys. The toybox is found at the northeast part of the inside of the daycare. Outdoors Minigame Center The Minigame Center is where all of the minigames are found. There is a platform set out for each minigame, and the player must step on the one with the minigame that is desired to platy on it in order to play the game. The Minigame Center is found at the northeast part of the outside of the daycare. Forest The forest is a special location for Grass- and Bug-type Pokémon. It is a group of ten trees that Bug-types can hang down from, and Pokémon can climb them to play on. The player has the ability to shake trees (But, wouldn't that be rude?). The forest is located at the southeastern part of the outside of the daycare, and it can hold up to 50 Pokémon. Rocky Area The rocky area is a special location for Rock-, Ground-, and Fire-type Pokémon. It is a group of rocks and a small volcano that Pokémon will climb and play on. The player may press a button to make the volcano erupt, and the Pokémon will climb around to get free of the magma. The rocky area is located at the northwest part of the outside of the daycare, and it can hold up to 50 Pokémon. Playground The playground is a special location for Pokémon to run and play in. It has a swingset that can hold up to four Pokémon, two sea-saws that can hold two Pokémon each, and a slide. However, bigger Pokémon cannot play on the Playground. The Playground is located in the center of the outside of the daycare, and it can hold up to 15 Pokémon. Pond The pond is a special location specifically for Water-type Pokémon that do not have legs, therefore they can only swim. It is a deep pool that the player may dive into, and he/she may interact with the aquatic Pokémon the same way that he/she would on land. The pond is located at the southwest part of the outside of the daycare, and it can hold up to 100 Pokémon. Characters *Player - The new owner of the daycare. It is now your job to take good care of all of the Pokémon who are left here. *Steven - An employee of the daycare. He will alert the player of any troubles that the Pokémon are having. *Ann - Another employee of the daycare. She will explain everything about the daycare that happens, as well as show the player around at the beginning. *Angel - Another employee of the daycare. He is the host of the minigame section, meaning he will explain them all to you. *Stelios - Although not an employee of the daycare, he will occasionally check on the daycare, and give you for your work. Minigames Meowth's Pay Day Oshawott's Beach Party In this minigame, your Pokémon swims in a race against different Pokémon. The controls are simple, just tilt the GamePad forward to go forward, tilt it right to go to the right, and tilt it left to go to the left. If you tilt the GamePad back, your Pokémon will stop. You must get your Pokémon to the finish line first twice, and then in the third race, you race Oshawott. Treecko's Woods In this minigame, your Pokémon must run around a forest, attempting to catch Treecko. Your Pokémon is always running forward, and you must simply press R or L to turn it. Occasionally, Treecko will make a roadblock by knocking over a tree or dropping stones. The player can destroy those roadblocks by touching them on the bottom screen. You must attempt to catch him in under a minute. It is better to play as a Pokémon with a higher Speed stat in this minigame. Ponyta Racing In this minigame, you race around a track with your Pokémon. You must repeatedly flick the stylus over your Pokémon on the GamePad's touch screen. Occasionally, your Pokémon will run out of stamina, so you must press the A button repeatedly to recover it after you've stopped. It is usually better to play as a Pokémon that has four legs, or a higher Speed stat in this minigame. Kaichu's Arena This game features a guest appearance from Kaichu from the Pikachu Fighters series. You battle with other Pokémon in a boxing-type match. Press the L button to do a left punch, R button to do a right punch, and flick the stylus upwards on the GamePad's touch screen to do an uppercut. You go through three matches, fighting random Pokémon. After those are finished, you must battle with Kaichu. It is better to play as a Fighting-type Pokémon or one with a higher Attack stat. Pikachu's Maze Darumaka's Ruins Darumaka's Ruins is a more complex minigame. It has three stages that each have different puzzles and controls. In the first stage, you must use the control stick to move your Pokémon, and avoid boulders. You can temporarily stop boulders by touching them on the GamePad's touch screen. In the second stage, there are five sets of coffins. Each set has one coffin that is actually a door, and will lead to the next set of coffins. Simply move your Pokémon with the control stick, and select a coffin with the A button. Coffins that are not the door are Coffagrigus, and they will attack. The final stage is a slide-puzzle to unlock a treasure, that you must do on the touch screen. You must try to finish the minigame in under three minutes. Qwilfish's Labyrinth In this minigame, your Pokémon swims through an underwater maze. There are Qwilfish everywhere, and if your Pokémon runs into one, it will be paralyzed for a few seconds. You must attempt to get your Pokémon to the end of all three stages in less than a minute each. Use the control stick to move your Pokémon, and the GamePad's touch screen to move around certain Qwilfish that may be blocking your Pokémon's way in the maze. It is better to play as a Water-type Pokémon. Mewtwo's Psychic Brawl Landorus's Sky Chase Time Travel with Celebi Toys Shop Items *Moon Stone - 5000 *Sun Stone - 5000 *Shiny Stone - 5000 *Fire Stone - 5000 *Water Stone - 5000 *Thunder Stone - 5000 *Leaf Stone - 5000 *Dusk Stone - 5000 *Dawn Stone - 5000 *Everstone - 1000 Pokémon Kanto Pokémon = *Bulbasaur - 20000 *Charmander - 20000 *Squirtle - 20000 *Pikachu - 7500 *Clefairy - 7500 *Vulpix - 8500 *Jigglypuff - 7500 *Meowth - 7500 *Growlithe - 8500 *Ponyta - 7500 *Chansey - 7500 *Magikarp - 500 *Ditto - 10000 *Eevee - 8500 *Porygon - 10000 *Omanyte - 10000 *Kabuto - 10000 *Aerodactyl - 10000 *Dratini - 15000 |-| Johto Pokémon = *Chikorita - 20000 *Cyndaquil - 20000 *Totodile - 20000 *Togepi - 8500 *Mareep - 7500 *Marill - 7500 *Aipom - 7500 *Yanma - 7500 *Murkrow - 8500 *Misdreavus - 8500 *Unown - 5000 *Gligar - 8500 *Qwilfish - 7500 *Shuckle - 8500 *Phanpy - 7500 *Smeargle - 10000 *Tyrouge - 10000 *Larvitar - 15000 |-| Hoenn Pokémon = *Treecko - 20000 *Torchic - 20000 *Mudkip - 20000 *Lotad - 7500 *Seedot - 7500 *Ralts - 8500 *Makuhita - 7500 *Skitty - 7500 *Plusle - 7500 *Minun - 7500 *Roselia - 7500 *Trapinch - 8500 *Zangoose - 8500 *Seviper - 8500 *Lilleep - 10000 *Anorith - 10000 *Spheal - 7500 *Relicanth - 50000 *Bagon - 15000 *Beldum - 15000 }} |-| Sinnoh Pokémon = *Turtwig - 20000 *Chimchar - 20000 *Piplup - 20000 *Cranidos - 10000 *Shieldon - 10000 *Pachirisu - 7500 *Buizel - 7500 *Shellos E/W - 7500 *Drifloon - 7500 *Glameow - 7500 *Chingling - 7500 *Chatot - 7500 *Spiritomb - 10000 *Gible - 15000 *Riolu - 10000 *Skorupi - 8500 *Croagunk - 7500 |-| Unova Pokémon = *Snivy - 20000 *Tepig - 20000 *Oshawott - 20000 *Purrloin - 7500 *Pansage - 8500 *Pansear - 8500 *Panpour - 8500 *Munna - 7500 *Audino - 8500 *Throh - 8500 *Sawk - 8500 *Sigilyph - 8500 *Archen - 10000 *Tirtouga - 10000 *Zorua - 10000 *Minccino - 7500 *Solosis - 8500 *Emolga - 7500 *Axew - 8500 *Deino - 15000 *Larvesta - 15000 }} Event Pokémon There are a few Pokémon in the game that can be obtained through special events or tasks in the daycare. The original trainer for these Pokémon is "DAYCARE", and the I.D. Number is 316314, unless the Pokémon is hatched from an Egg in-game. All of the Pokémon were caught from "A fateful encounter", and the location they were caught at is the name of the Player's daycare. The date the Pokémon were encountered at depends on the date they were received at the PokéMart. Trivia *Pokémon Daycare has a lot in common with the games Hey, You, Pikachu!, Pokémon Channel, and My Pokémon Ranch. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Virtual Life Games Category:Wii U Games Category:X-Scissor Games Category:2013 Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Generation V Games Category:Brock Production Concept Award